Macie Mellark
Macie Everdeen Mellark /Màycë Everdën Melark/ 'is the 15-year old daughter of Katniss Everdeen-Mellark and Peeta Mellark, and the younger sister of Connor Mellark. Biography History Macie Mellark was born 3 years after Connor Mellark to Katniss Everdeen-Mellark and Peeta Mellark in the new reinstituted District 12 in Katniss's Victor's Village house. Her mother was no longer confined after the spreading rumors of Coin's old decision of a new Hunger Games was revealed 5 years before she was born. When she was only 5, news spread out that Snow's granddaughter, Almious Snow, had now taken the Presidential status, and as revenge, had instituted a new Hunger Games, taking families from Districts, but double the regular tributes from District 13. Katniss soon decided to teach her how to hunt, evade places, to climb trees '(even the thinnest) and how to make her own weapons at a young age. Macie was taught of the Second Rebellion and the Hunger Games, however, she only knew that during the 75th Hunger Games, Katniss shot the force field (claiming it was to keep her and Peeta alive).' '''Her parents would not allow her teachers to tell her the complete reasons, keeping her in the dark. When she started going to school, she came to the Mellark Bakery after school and on weekdays she hunts with her mother. When she was 7, her father disappeared without a trace. Only her Uncle Haymitch and her mother knew why. Katniss was depressed for a few days, but soon, came back to her senses and told Macie and Connor to never speeak of their father' (explanation will be in Sparks Fly)' again. She and her brother worked in their Apothecary and Bakery, until Connor had taken a job, they had only a choice to shutd down the Bakery. She was the only one in the family who took in her Grandmother's '(Mrs Everdeen)' steps of healing. For the next few years, both she and her older brother, Connor, had never knew exactly what happened in the Second Rebellion. Sparks Fly It starts with Macie in the platform for the train, annoyed why her brother was making her late for business matters she knew nothing about. Finally, her brother brings in the train after stepping on the railing, and both makes points why Macie would go. She then appears to be late for her appointment with Mr. Gale Hawthorne and meets Gale's second - and Annie's last - child, who fell for her instantly, and vice versa. Once they sit down, Gale tells them about the Hunger Games and how the Mellarks and he played a part of it, which she interrupts why he mentions her parents. She then demands why he had mentioned her parents, however, Gale leaves off for his work in Nut II - named in honor of the woman who had stopped the pain and misery - and leaves it off to Kirt. She then closes her eyes as she fiddles with the pearl Peeta gave to Katniss, and remember words her mother said, and talks about the last time she saw her father. After Kirt explains this, she screams at him for lying about her father attacking Katniss and runs off out in the drizzling weather. She runs faster than Kirt when the storm comes, and when he touched her shoulder, punched him in the face, making him stumble back, slip and hit his head on the railing. She comes back after Kirt wakes up in only warm underpants and apologizes for the underpants, in which he says that he was uncomfortable that she strip off his clothes, which makes her say she was the only one in the family who was used to nakedness. After making it slip, Kirt asks her about her father and says she last saw him when she was 7, and he was gone. She then explains her mother said he went to the Capitol to get his fake leg fixed but went missing before going to the Capitol, but claims she knows it was a lie, otherwise Katniss will not keep calling the person with the exact name of her father. She goes to the bathroom and takes a shower, and eventually putting on clean clothes and fixes her hair and applies grey eyeliner. She comes down to see Kirt was watching the news of a lockdown at 3:00 for the Reaping of the 86th Hunger Games the next day. She looks at her watch and it said it was 2:30, she tells Kirt she will leav and he allows her. Relationships Marcus Hawthorne.png|Marcus; Her first True Love, later her husband Kirt Hawthorne.jpg|Kirt; her first crush Connor Mellark.jpg|Connor; her older brother Marcus Hawthorne ''Will be submitted after publication of Sparks Fly Kirt Hawthorne She met/fell in love with Kirt in the beginning of Sparks Fly. Although she considered him as a liar, she warms up to him soon after. When she heard he was the District 2 Male tribute, she was shocked to believe it. Her first thought was that she and Kirt can win since this Games allows 2 victors, but was then devestated since her brother was also part of it. In the 9th day of their Hunger Games, being one of the Top 8, as he and Macie were about to kiss, he was killed at the back by District 8's male tribute. He and Connor have been the lights that made Macie decide to kill Almious for instituting a new Hunger Games that killed both of them. Connor Mellark Macie had never specifically liked her brother, since he would flirt with other woman (but no older than late 40s) and she would have to slip him out of trouble. However, as soon as Peeta left all of a sudden, Connor was the closest to be like a father. He would often give her advice, though weird ones, that later helps her. Soon, the two eventually comes close as friends. When he was reaped, both Macie and their Mother had felt their hearts now plummeted to death. Also, after seeing Kirt's reaping, Macie was then devestated since she had feelings for the two: sisterly affection for Connor and romantic feelings for Kirt. On the 11th day, now being a part of the Top 4, as he searched for Macie - who went missing after Kirt's death - the District 8 male tribute killed him after setting a tracker jacker after him. Macie finds out since she was near his area and eventually rushed to him, while the District 8 male tribute was away. She held his hand until he died after being stung with more than 10 stings. His hallucinations were his father leaving only to be killed as he stepped out, his mother beating him up, and Macie trying to kill him, those which were never true. He and Kirt have been the lights that made Macie decide to kill Almious for insituting a new Hunger Games that cost his and Kirt's lives. Katniss Everdeen-Mellark Characterization Physical Description Macie was described as a strong resembled child of Katniss. Her eyes are said to have been a beautiful shade of blue with flecks of grey (and her eyes looks completely grey under the full moon),' '''which shows her curiosity, teasing, and that she was manipulative, dangerous, deadly. She wears grey eyeliner at times to bring out the grey. Her hair is cascading raven black '(something she does not inherit from her mother)' that falls to her waist, usually held against her ears, but in Sparks Fly in its Games, it was in a messy bun, only her bangs came out. Her face was the shape of a heart, her eyebrows slightly arched, as if she considered everything a question, her cheeks are rosy, and her smile looks like a half-smile with a dimple on her right cheek '(since her right was always the higher). Her skin is slightly pale, but shows a good tone. She had no permanent rough scars, but does have ones on her wrists and hands, after having some trouble with knives and bows and arrows on her first time. She is of medium weight and height. Personality Like Katniss, she is temperamental, and is somewhat oblivious to men's feelings, except for her father's and Connor's. She hates owing stuff to other people, and much like her mother, is willing to kill as long as she can get out alive. She does not forgive easily and often finds other minor things to get annoyed at. Sometimes, she would help someone out of pity rather than vengeance. Like Peeta, she is creative with words, and rather great at lying. Although she does not kill people, she eventually does after seeing Kirt get killed by the male tribute from District 8. She believes she'll only kill if necessary. Unlike Connor, she does not flirt, although many boys like her, she tends to glare at them. She has a weak spot for her family, friends, and her crush '''(Kirt). Like her grandmother, Mrs Everdeen, she is not scared of nudity since she was the one in the family who ran the Apothecary. Skills Like her mother, she is great with archery, describing edible plants, can climb trees - even the thinnest branches - and can use her wits very often. Like her father, she can paint and bake, usually using paint for camouflage, she is very fluent with her speaking and is very confident, she too, excels hand-to-hand combat. Like Clove and Cato, she is strong and is capable of knife-throwing. Like Rue, she can jump from tree to tree - her being the lightest of the family - and knows a very excellent strategy. Like Beetee, she is mechanically intelligent, using this knowledg into making arrows that turns into a rope that can make a dent in your throat and your larynx, killing you instantly. Her only special ability is that she can use even the weakest knives to kill one person. Possessions Her first heirlooms was her mother's pearl, which was given to her mother from her father in the 75th Hunger Games or 3rd Quarter Quell, and the mockingjay locket Katniss also received from Peeta in the 75th Hunger Games or 3rd Quarter Quell, which now only contains a picture of Katniss' dead family (Prim being killed in the Second Rebellion, Mrs Everdeen died after being shot in the head by Almious Snow, and Mr Everdeen after being exploded into bits in a mining explosion), Peeta's dead family (after all of them died in the bombings of District 12),' '''and her family '(left to right: Katniss, Macie, Connor, Peeta)'''. She has her own bow and arrows, which she crafted on her own when she was 7, and the old bow and arrows Katniss once used. She has several spearing-knives and daggers strapped to her belt. Category:Females Category:Katrina Cahill Category:Original Character Category:District 12